Stracili
Stracili, as it's currently designed has been around for around 100 years, but originally built sometime during the Imperium of Life's control of the area, using blocks of stone mined by dwarves thousands of years ago. The former ziggurat that sat within the center of the administrative district was deconstructed, with the stones, enchanted against planar entities, built into the cities wall at strategic points, with a few remaining stones used to build the druidic circle within the temple district. The bulk of the remaining stones within the city were put towards both the wall and sewer system, which spills into the Underdark from the industrial district and is warded against entry. Merchant District Broach Coach Jeweler frequented by the wealthy and adventurers alike. Owned by an older halfling, the broach coach specializes in gem trade and custom jewelry. Cobalt Flask An alchemist shop ran by Zaira. Golden Age Cheese Owned by Arthur Razor, Golden Age Cheese is the finest cheese shop in Stracili, with cheeses for sale going back over a hundred years. Local Exotic Goods Burned down during the seizure of the thieves guilds of the merchant quarter, Local Exotic Goods was ran by Aymery Mura'kai, and specializes in selling oddities and curiosities, often crafted or found by citizens. Morty's Weapons A newer merchant within Stracili, Morty specializes in mass produced blades, often purchased in large orders for use by guards on caravan routes or within cities. Silver Flagon A former boisterous tavern, the Silver Flagon was the front to the thieves guild of Stracili until ousted. Smithy Owned by Shoomma, Smithy specializes in fine quality weapons. Stony Gaze Tavern Located near the south gate, the Stony Gaze Tavern is known for it's broad stage and a stone carving of a medusa in relief above the doors entrance. The bard Nankiy has setup a deal with the Gell, the proprietor, playing weekly for patrons entertainment. Wonderful Pieces Located along the wall, Wonderful Pieces specializes in magical merchandise, often focusing on more permanent enchantments. Royal District Danton Estate Headed by Lord Danton, the Danton's have lived within Stracili since before the Diamond Thrones founding, and are credited with aiding in the overthrowing the Imperium of Life within the city. Royal Guard Tower Guard tower at the east gate of Stracili, serving the royal district and the eastern merchant district. Royal Manor House Located near the western edge of the royal district, the Royal Manor House serves as the home to Eriana Euphemes, her husband, and their four children. Black Butler Restaurant and Bar Serving noble clientele, the Black Butler prides itself in privacy by having its booths behind curtains. Commons District Pint and Shackle Frequent hangout for members of the guard. Purple Goat Inn An inn of some quality, boasting having the best goat and beat stew. Temple District Ephemeral Gifts Near the Western Gate, Ephemeral Gifts specializes in potions and scrolls, though also deals in more permanent magical goods. Golden Dawn Campus Serving as a both a center of knowledge within the city, the Golden Dawn Campus has a variety of buildings. Crafter's Center A building at the east edge of the campus, the crafter's center holds a variety of free to use tools and a large furnace kept running throughout the year. Library Near the center of the campus, the library holds copies of the cities deeds of ownership, birth certificates, and variety of books on many topics. Being a public library, many spend their free time here. Temple At the southern edge of the campus, the main temple holds a hospice for the wounded and displaced. Holy Grove A druidic circle near the southern edge of the Temple District, the Holy Grove seeks to protect the natural wildlife of the city itself, while ensuring it's growth does not impede upon nature. The grove is lead by two elderly humans, Enselle and Tier, with ten acolytes. The Reality Wrinkle Located on Arcane Way, the Reality Wrinkle sells obscure philosophical treatises dealing with other dimensions and alternate realities, pseudo-theological texts of an alchemical or theosophical bent, and ravings of lunatics who delve too deeply into bizarre magical secrets. With the exterior having no windows and the walls protruding at odd angles and patterns, patrons entering are affronted by an uneasy feeling on entering. Former headquarters of Those Who Hear. Temple to the Wardens of Twilight Built within Stracili soon after the city was reclaimed from the Imperium of Life, the Temple to the Wardens of Twilight consists of three wings, pointing, west, east, and north, with a central dome of gold that allows light to filter through to a wide pool of water in the center. Carved motifs of each of the patron gods symbols are found throughout the architecture, with a 2 by 2 pattern of the four gods symbols, two in silver and two in gold, above the entrance to the north wing. The north wing holds the resting quarters for the temples leaders, the west facilities for gathering, and the east holds a vestry and small library. The temple serves two purposes, with its priests, guided by High Priest Forgrim of Pelor, aiding those in need within the city; and it's paladins, lead by Flame’s Champion Marith, being sent throughout the kingdom. Other notable members of the temple include Sir Bradford. Industrial District Westerlies Brewery Winter Wolf Distillery Platinum Dragon Wines Suns Blessing Chimera Forges Slums Mel and Collies Orphanage A orphanage patroned by Andr'el, Mel and Collies specializes in teaching children how to Shepherd, and as such, has the children train border collies that are sold once they've been properly trained. Occasionally, a child is adopted along side a dog. Old Margaret's Soup House Serving a variety of soups, Margaret ensures those without money to eat find food where they can, trading labor for a hot meal. Southern Guard Tower Located exterior to the walls surrounding Stracili proper, the southern guard tower services the slums and southern gate. Administration Central Guardhouse The City guard, ran by Captain Marshal, is ran out of the central guardhouse, which hosts the main prisons of Stracili as well as a majority of the barracks. Diamond Throne Bank of Stracili Holding most of the funds of merchants and royalty of Stracili, the Diamond Throne Bank of Stracili acts as a branch of the kingdoms funds and a local bank.Category:Places Category:Diamond Throne